


Life, As I Know It

by noveltea



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie’s pretty sure that when destinies were handed out she’d been on the receiving end of an assortment of leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, As I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for Arenee1999

Sookie’s pretty sure that when destinies were handed out she’d been on the receiving end of an assortment of leftovers. At least, that’s what she’d think if she believed in destinies. As it was, she’s not sure anyone can explain away her dramatic life.

She’d thought such drama existed only in novels.

How wrong she’d been.

She’d had vampire lovers, friends who were werewolves and witches, encounters with supernatural kings and queens and was related to a race of fairies.

And to top if off, she’d been tricked into marrying a vampire.

(‘For her own safety,’ Eric’s voice muttered in the back of her mind. She usually ignored that.)

She’d grown; she’d loved and lost and fought harder and with more strength than she’d thought possible.

She’d lost her innocence along the way and gained a measure of wisdom.

It’s not quite how she imagined her life turning out.

Now she can’t dream of anything else.


End file.
